<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hard at Work by ollypopp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117684">Hard at Work</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollypopp/pseuds/ollypopp'>ollypopp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cunnilingus, Exhibitionism, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Unprotected Sex, mentions of Voyerism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:35:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,343</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25117684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ollypopp/pseuds/ollypopp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe finds you working late in the communications hub and tries to convince you to take a break. Originally posted on tumblr.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>87</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hard at Work</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a request response on tumblr! I am so sorry about the technical talk about encryptions in this I have no idea what I’m talking about, I did my best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">One by one your colleagues had filtered out of the communications hub, saying goodbye while you stayed planted at your station. It was way later than you were supposed to be on duty, but you were not planning on leaving anytime soon. Somehow you convinced yourself that if you walked away all your progress would be lost. The encryption you were working on was complicated and every time you solved part of it, there seemed to be a wall that popped up to block you from getting any further. But you were determined, and you were not about to be pulled away from it just because it was a little late. You honed in on the screen before you, biting your lower lip while you concentrated, and the rest of the world seemed to slip away.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Until there was a terribly loud crash behind you. The shock of it made you jump. Your heart felt like it stopped for a beat before beginning to pound quickly in your chest.</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2">You swiftly turned around towards the door to see Poe Dameron cringing, surrounded by a few overturned chairs and you let out a huge sigh of relief.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“I was trying to sneak up on you,” he said, rubbing the back of his neck. “I tripped.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">You let out a little laugh. “We gotta work on your stealth, Poe. Maker forbid you have to sneak up on some stormtroopers.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“I don’t sneak up on stormtroopers, I let them know I’m coming.” He was setting the overturned chairs upright again.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Trust me, I know,” you said it with only the slightest bit of exasperation before you turned back to your work. You loved his confidence, but you also knew how much trouble his smart mouth got him into.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“What are you doing here so late?” he asked as he came closer.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Working,” you said with a little smile.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“On what?” His eyebrows knit together a little as he leaned on your station, trying to make out what you had revealed of the cipher so far.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“An encrypted message we intercepted straight from Snoke’s ship --” you narrowed your eyes and leaned in closer to the screen, as if that would help you see through the codes “--if it’s this complicated it must be something big.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Oh.” Poe nodded his head in understanding. “I’ve also got something big for you...if you’re interested.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">If it was anyone else you would have been annoyed, but it was Poe. You turned to look at him slowly, trying your hardest to seem unamused but a little smile played at your lips despite your best efforts. He knew you thought it was funny too, the shit-eating grin on his face and the not-so-subtle raise of his eyebrows.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Poe,” you said in warning.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“You can come back to it in the morning.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“I’m making progress,” you insisted. It was very, very slow progress but it was better than nothing.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“When did you start?”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“This morning.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Kriff, sweetheart, take a break.” Poe’s hand rubbed up and down your back soothingly.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“I wanna get through it as soon as I can.” You sighed a little at the contact. “It’s going to take a while. It's a long and important process.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“And can we just skip it?” Poe asked as he leaned in to kiss the shell of your ear. His voice was lowered softly and very inviting. <b>“</b>Can you just be kissing me right now?<b>”</b></p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">You laughed a little, feeling goosebumps rise on your skin from the sound of his voice so close to your ear. “Stop distracting me.” You were grinning.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“I’m not.” Poe smirked. “Don’t mind me. Get back to work.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">His lips pressed against your neck wherever the collar of your uniform left visible skin. Gently his teeth pulled, not enough to hurt but enough to make your eyelids flutter and make your breath come a little faster. You really should have told him to stop, but his arms were wrapping around you from behind as he pressed his chest to your back. When he squeezed your hips and nibbled on your earlobe you gave an audible gasp. He just chuckled, making you bite your lip to keep from laughing with him.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Poe looked around the empty communications hub and then glanced over your shoulder to your screen at the time. His hands came up to grab at your tits through the uniform, and you sucked in a sharp breath. You peeked around the room just as he had, no one was there but it didn’t mean that itwas completely safe.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Anyone could walk in.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Is this okay?” Poe asked while undoing the front of your uniform enough that he could slip his hands in.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">You knew you should be the cautious one, that you should tell him to stop. But you really didn’t want to. Your work called to you, but Poe’s hand slipping past the layers of fabric and squeezing your breast was pretty convincing.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“If we get caught -- “ you sucked in a sharp breath when he pinched one of your nipples, “--you have to explain this to the General.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Deal.” He pressed himself harder against your back, his tongue traced the shell of your ear. “Keep working.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">The encryption was hard enough without the distraction, and you were barely comprehending what you saw on the screen now. Everytime he tweaked at one of your nipples you felt it in your clit, and the firm squeezes that followed made you want to loll your head back onto his shoulder. However, you tapped away at your station; you wanted to make him work hard to distract you. One part of the code stuck out to you, something you had not seen before and you were momentarily able to focus enough to tap away at the screen in front of you to try and unravel it.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Did you find something?” He asked it so casually, like he didn’t have your uniform open and your chest exposed to the room.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“I -- ah --” you gasped when he pressed his hips into you and you could feel how hard he was, “-- I think so.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Good girl,” he practically purred.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">A shiver ran down your spine. Poe slid his hands away, and for a moment you thought he might set your top right and leave you wanting but his hands slid down to the front of your pants. Quickly he undid them and you felt the pressure from him pressed against you leave. You glanced down to find him kneeling and pulling your uniform pants all the way down your thighs. Now this was risky. There was no guarantee someone wouldn’t walk in and find you half naked.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Spread your legs for me.” He said, and you widened your stance as far as you could with your pants around your ankles. Poe looked up at you with a cocky grin on his face. “Don’t look at <em>me</em>, start decrypting.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">He was equal parts infuriating and sexy and you were going to get him back for this. It was just hard to think of how while you tried your hardest to focus on the screen in front of you. His fingers slipped along the lips of your pussy. You were wet and he hummed his approval at finding you ready for him. You whined as he rubbed at your clit too gently for you to get the friction you needed before he dipped his fingers down to slip one inside of you. He pumped the digit inside of you, and it was all you could to keep from gasping. All you wanted was to peek back and see what he was up to, but you kept your eyes dutifully on the screen in front of you. When he rubbed his finger along the spot that always made you cry out you tried your hardest to stifle the little sounds that wanted to force their way out of your mouth</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Poe peppered kisses along the back of your thighs, occasionally nipping at the skin. Your attempts at stifling your little gasps and moans failed when he playfully bit your ass and you gave a little yelp that echoed in the room.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">He pulled his finger out and immediately sucked it into his mouth. Behind you he groaned at the taste of your arousal. Not that you could see, but the sound did make you quiver. “You taste so good, baby.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">There was no other warning. His hands just gripped the back of your thighs and then his tongue was hot against your cunt. A sharp moan rose out of you and you clapped your hand over mouth before it could reach its crescendo. You arched your back a little to press your ass out, and Poe made a sound of approval before he repositioned himself.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">It felt so damn good, and although you did see a hint in the encryption before you there was no way you could follow the thread. Not when he pressed his tongue against your entrance, teasing before sliding his tongue up to do the same to your clit. It was just enough to get you begging for more. He would pull away to start again at your entrance and then drag the flat of his tongue along your pussy. Every time he reached your clit you would try to grind down on his tongue. His warm hands rubbed at the back of your thighs before moving up to your ass, spreading you as wide as he could. Poe was still only teasing you however, and if he was going to have you here in the communications hub where anyone could see you, then he better go all in.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“If you’re trying to distract me, Commander,” you huffed out, gasping a little when his tongue paused on your clit, “you’re gonna have to do better than that.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">There was a moment where he wrapped his head around the fact that you just presented him with a challenge, his blood flow was going away from his brain and it made him a little slow on the uptake. Once he realized it though, he started going at it with a brand new purpose.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Each of his arms wrapped around one of your thighs to keep you still as he flicked your clit with his tongue. Your knees gave a little bit and you bent further over your work station, as careful as you could be not to press anything but desperately trying to press yourself into his face. Poe knew very well how to get you off with his tongue, knew which side of your clit to pay the most attention to and how to ramp you up to the edge. He slowed down again, just long enough to keep your orgasm building, and when you gave a frustrated whine he picked up the pace.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Your eyes kept sliding to the entrance of the room, the excitement of possibly getting caught riling you up more than you ever thought it would. There was a small part of you, though you would vehemently deny it, that almost hoped someone would come in and see. It was shameful and <em>exciting</em>. It just made your heart pound harder in your chest and the added risk made every touch of his tongue on your clit feel that much more intense. All you could think of was what an amazing sight it would be: you bent over your work station with the Black Squadron leader on his knees, eating your pussy from behind.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“P-Poe, I’m gonna --”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">His tongue teased your clit relentlessly the moment you said it, and he gave a groan that was muffled against your cunt. Another rogue moan rolled out of you as your body stiffened and your hips rolled to try and grind against his tongue. It seemed to hit so fast after the warning you gave him, and the intensity took you by surprise. Your whole body seemed to flood with warmth when the release finally came. The only disappointment was the empty feeling as the muscles of your pussy fluttered.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Fuck me,” you gasped out, hips jolting when your clit became too sensitive for the way he was moving his tongue along. “N-now!”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">Poe got to his feet instantly. “Yes, ma’am.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">You could hear him unzipping his pants, and peeked around to watch. You half expected him to simply pull out his dick, keeping his own pants up as high as he could, but no. Poe slid his pants half-way down his thighs so now the both of you had your asses out in the communications hub.You watched as he stroked his cock slowly while taking in the view. When you tried to straighten yourself out he put his hand on your lower back.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Stay like that,” he panted. You felt his cock rub through your folds, gathering his spit and your slick on the head before he teased the head at your hole. “Look so good bent over for me.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">You pushed your hips back, trying to get him inside of you. He grunted when it worked, the tip slipping inside. This was one of Poe’s favorite parts of fucking you. Slowly sliding in to feel how tight and wet you were for him. It was such a satisfying stretch and you swore you could feel every one of his veins drag along your inner walls. Both of you moaned in unison when he bottomed out.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Stars, sweetheart,” he gasped out. “You feel <em>so good</em>.”</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">He pulled out and gave a thrust forward, your body moving with it so you had to brace yourself at your station again. As he found a rhythm you could hear the sound of your skin slapping together filling the room, and once again your eyes moved to the door. It was dark but the light of your screen illuminated the both of you enough that there would be no hiding. Poe gave a hearty groan when your muscles clamped down around him at the thought. It was loud enough to spark some fear in you, only because the louder you both got the greater the risk was that someone would come in to make sure everything was okay.</p>
<p class="p1"> </p>
<p class="p2">“Quiet!” you hissed. “Wh-what if someone comes in?” you said slowly, gripping at the console in front of you tight.</p>
<p class="p2">“They’ll get one hell of a show.” Poe grunted again when your pussy tightened once more. “Would you like that, sweetheart? Huh?” He wasn’t even trying to lower his voice, you noticed. “You want someone to walk in and see you bent over for your commander?”</p>
<p class="p2">“I think <em>you’re</em> the -- fuck -- the one who wants an audience.” You whined, your head lolling forward.</p>
<p class="p2">“You look so pretty like this,” he gasped, pulling your hips to meet him so the sound was louder in the empty room. “Everyone should see how pretty you look when you take my cock.”</p>
<p class="p2">With a shift he pressed his chest to your back, so the both of you were folded over your work station now and the gasps and groans seemed to resonate so loudly in the big empty room. His head pressed against your shoulder, he gave a soft moan against and you choked on your breath. The new angle made his cock drag along that spot inside of you that made you clench your eyes shut at the sensation. It was so good, and you could hardly keep yourself from crying out.</p>
<p class="p2">You could hear the wet sounds of him fucking you, both lewd and exhilerating. One of your hands pulled away from its vice grip on the console to tangle in his hair, pulling just enough that he whined and slammed his hips into you a little harder. His arms left your hips, one sliding up to find its way into your shirt again and the other slipping between your thighs once more.</p>
<p class="p2">With him so close, his breath hot on your shoulder and his body wrapped around you, the worry of someone walking in seemed to slip your mind. Or at least, you cared less about the consequences of it. It just felt too good for you to linger on it, and the way he said your name made your whole body tingle -- how could you not just focus on that? And he was right, it would be a fucking beautiful sight to see. You almost wished you could be a voyeur and see how good the two of you looked when you were completely wrapped up in each other’s pleasure.</p>
<p class="p2">He desperately grabbed onto one of your tits, squeezing just enough to make you whine. When his fingers slowly slid over your clit it made you cry out before you could bite down on your lip to prevent it. It was like he was trying to get you to scream, trying to get the two of you caught with your pants down. His thrusts came harder and a little faster, rubbing against that spot inside of you that made your whole body start to tense up again.</p>
<p class="p2">His fingers picked up their pace as best he could while his own release was approaching, and it was more than enough to make you give out a desperate noise. Every cell in your body seemed to be screaming, pushing for you to let go and ride the coming wave of your orgasm. You let go of Poe’s curls, clamping your hand over your mouth as it hit so you could muffle the short scream of pleasure. Poe cursed as it rolled through you and made your muscles tighten up, your legs were shaking and he grabbed your hips again to help keep you standing. Your cunt spasmed around his cock, and you finally got that fullness you wanted. The sensation of him fucking you through it making the waves of pleasure seem to go on forever.</p>
<p class="p2">Thank the Maker for birth control, because Poe was close and he was not about to cum on the communications room floor or your uniform. Your muscles fluttering around him was too much and he had to just fuck into you to feel more of it and chase his orgasm, His hips stuttered with shorter thrusts, grip getting tighter on your hips as he chased his release. When he came he didn’t even attempt to muffle the deep groan he gave as he grinded into you over and over again until he was spent.</p>
<p class="p2">He didn’t pull out, just laid there for a moment with all of his weight pressing on you. As you caught your breath holding him up got harder and your head went to the door again. No one was there and you gave out a huge sigh of relief. Maybe having an audience was something you two could talk about, but you didn’t think a tryst at your workstation was the best place to start that kind of experimentation. It was going to be hard enough to not grin and giggle when you came back to work the next day knowing what you two had done.</p>
<p class="p2">Poe slid off your back, leaning down to pull your pants back up before his own. As you two buckled belts and zipped up, he gave you a lazy grin. “I’m starving. Food and then bed?”</p>
<p class="p2">You looked back at your progress on the decryption. “Maybe I should try to--”</p>
<p class="p2">“Baby.” Poe said with a little chuckle. “It’ll be there tomorrow.”</p>
<p class="p2">Now that you were relaxed and satisfied, the idea of staring at a screen for the rest of the night did not have the same appeal as before. You sighed and saved your work before turning off your console. “Alright...food and then bed.”</p>
<p class="p2">He took your hand in his as you two made your way out of the room. “So…” Poe said delicately, seeming to consider something. “Was that a yes to having people watch or…?”</p>
<p class="p2">“It was a maybe.”</p>
<p class="p2">His responsive grin was full of mischief. “I can work with ‘maybe.’”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want to find me on tumblr: ollypopp.tumblr.com for requests and other shenanigans.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>